Diary of a Griffon Rider- A Mother and Her Daughters
by griffonrider.logan.5
Summary: Allen and Logan already know about the existence of a daughter from the future, but what happens when a second one appears , and claims to be of a different future? Will the two sisters be best friends or will they be enemies until the end? Without Allen around, Logan has to figure out what which future is the truth, and which future is just a lie.
1. Chapter 1

Mother and Children (Rain and Scarlett)

It was a hot summer day, and Rain, and her mother were on a walk. Rain was carrying her bow, and Logan carrying a basket of herbs and flowers. The sun was setting and they were walking towards home.

"Mom, why didn't we go hunting?" Rain looked at her mother, and pouted.

"Because, I needed herbs, that and your father is not with us to go hunting."

"Where is he?" Rain asked still pouting.

"At his job."

Logan handed Rain the basket of herbs and flowers. Her back had been hurting her lately. Rain took the basket carrying it without ease.

"Mom are these herbs…?"

"Not all of them are for my health." Logan replied softly

"I see, sorry I made that remark."

"It is not your fault I know how much you like hunting." She looked at her daughter smiling softly.

"I know, I can't help it…" Rain replied shyly

"I know, hunting is in your blood, you are your father's daughter after all."

The two women were almost home. They stopped to look at the sunset for a few minutes. The sky was painted several different colors.

"Mom, this is one I missed in the future. I missed watching the sunsets with you and father."

"Since you're here with us in the present, you can now have that chance."

They continued to walk home Rain still carrying the basket and her bow in her arms.

"Rain, I can carry the basket." Logan replied kindly looking at her daughter.

"I'm fine, and besides your back is hurting. I don't want you to put strain on yourself, and the baby."

"I've already put so much stress, and strain on you, and myself."

"Exactly, and that is why I want to carry the heavy basket home for you."

The rest of the walk was quiet, and had awkwardness to it. They reached the house, and walked in. Rain walked to the kitchen and placed the basket on the table, and Logan walked to the front room, and lied down on the couch. Rain walked into the front room.

"Mom…Are you okay?" Rain asked concerned  
"Yes, just some stomach pains." Logan replied nervously

Rain sat by her mother's side, and grabbed her mother's hand.

"Mom, don't lie to me…Do you lie to father when you're hurt or ill?"

"No, I don't lie to Allen when I'm sick or hurt." She said calmly trying to ignore the pains."

"Mom, don't lie to me…I'm your daughter. I want to protect you and father the best I can!" Rain protested.

She hugged her mother tightly, and buried her face in her mother's chest. Rain started to cry. Logan began to feel horrible deep inside and she tried to calm Rain.

"I'm sorry Rain, I won't lie anymore to you.

"P-Promise?"

"I promise, please quit crying Rain."

"O-okay, please tell me is t-there anything I-I can do to help ease the pain?"

"Rain, how about we fix supper, and we can go to bed. I'll read you a bedtime story."

"Supper, and could you sing to me, like you did in the future? You sung to me, and dad was the one to tell me stories."

"I'll fix supper, but I'm not sure about singing. My voice isn't beautiful."

"I don't care, I missed your singing." Rain said cheerfully still clinging to her mother.

Logan pried her daughter's arms off her, and gently helped her up. Both women walked to the kitchen. Rain thought of what they could cook.

"Mom can we have soup?" Rain asked with a curious tone.

"What kind of soup? Logan replied looking at the ingredients on the bar.

"Potato Or Broccoli or maybe Chicken noodles."

"Can you check to see if we have any Chicken?"

Rain walked down to the basement to check the meats in the icebox She found some meat she could use for the soup.

Rain walked back upstairs carrying the chicken.

"Mom, I found some!"

Logan was sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Mom are you okay?"

"I'm dizzy from the summer heat." She replied nervously.

"I'll make you some cold tea so you can gain your energy back. Dad doesn't need to see you like this."

"Thank you Rain, I don't need to worry you or Allen, also if sis were to see me like this it wouldn't be good."

Rain pulled a jar of cold water from the shelves, and placed a teabag in it, and let it set for a few seconds. She found a spoon, and mixed the water and tea better and placed it in a glass, and handed it to her mother.

"Here you go mother, please take it easy, and let me fix supper tonight."

"Thank you, you're such a loving and caring daughter." Replied Logan gently smiling.

Rain smiled cheerfully, and continued to cook. She started to make noodles from scratch. She was trying to keep the counter as clean as possible.

"Mom, how hungry are you?" Rain asked a bit concerned.

"I'm pretty hungry, I guess it is another symptom of being pregnant..." Logan replied.

"I'll fix a lot. Will dad be home tonight?"

Logan grabbed the glass, and drank some of the tea. She sat the glass down, and looked at Rain.

"I'm not sure if he will be home anytime soon."

Rain continued to work on the cooking. She put all the noodles into a bowl and then decided to take a break.

"More tea? Rain asked cheerfully

Logan handed the glass to Rain, and nodded. She felt a bit better, but she was still dizzy, and a little weak. Logan began to feel a vibe that she couldn't explain.

"R-Rain?" Logan replied shaking

"What is it mother, is something wrong?" She asked concerned rushing to her mother's side.

"I feel like something bad is going to happen." Logan said shaking more violently.

"Mom is something wrong…With father or the baby?!" Rain began to panic.

"N-No this is a different vibe…it feels familiar… I need to hurry, and find it! I think she is in danger!"

Rain grabbed her mother's arm

"Please don't you're not well!"

"Rain, please there is someone in danger, she could be part of the family…Please let me find her!" Logan begged and pleaded to her daughter.

"Mom, please!" Rain began to cry.

"Rain, I won't go…I'll let her life be risked…"

Rain continued to cry. She hugged her mother, wanting her mother to stay. Rain didn't want a repeat of the future. Her mother had died once in her life, and she didn't want her to die twice.

"M-Mother I'll go, and find her, p-please tell me what you feel!  
"I sense a young girl not far from here, I think a mile…maybe a mile and half?"

Rain grabbed her bow, and rushed out the door. She began to run, picking up the speed. She saw a bright flash of light in the sky, and saw a human fall from the sky. She also saw a Pegasus as black as night. Rain hurried to where she saw the light.

She saw the girl lying unconscious on the ground. A tome was by her side, and a lance had fell on the ground by her. Rain rushed by the girl's side, and checked her. The girl was breathing. Her body was covered in some small cuts, and bruises. She picked up the girl, and carried her. She looked for the black Pegasus. However, she found no trace of it. Rain looked everywhere, but still nothing of it was to be found.

Rain carried the girl back to the house after giving up the search for the Pegasus. The girl was surprisingly light. Both girls looked around the same age. Maybe a year or two separated them. Rain made it back to the house, and placed the girl on the couch, to let her rest. Rain walked back into the kitchen.

"Mom, I found her. She is unconscious, none of her bones seem to be broke, but she is covered in small injuries."

"Please fetch my healing staff. The mend one." Said Logan calmly

Rain rushed upstairs into her parent's bedroom. She saw a few staves by the window. Each staff was labeled. The first being heal, the second was mend. Rain grabbed the second staff, and hurried back downstairs. She saw Logan looking at the mysterious girl.

"I brought your staff mother."

"Thank you Rain. You can go back to cooking, I'll be here until she wakes up.'

"What if she doesn't wake up anytime soon?" Rain said nervously.

"I'll wait for a half a hour, and see if she wakes up, if not I'll be back in the kitchen to help you."

"Okay…" Rain said a bit depressed.

After a few minutes of healing. The girl began to move, She opened her eyes slowly.

"Mother…?" The girl asked

Logan looked at the girl carefully. She saw her blue eyes, and red hair. Logan began to tremble a bit. She thought to herself. "Is she Alcheme's daughter or my daughter?"

The girl sat up carefully, she looked at Logan and her eyes widened.

"Mother it is you!" The girl said cheerfully.

"I…am…your mother...?" Logan said confused.

"It is me Scarlett, your daughter, don't you remember me?

"I don't know who you are…?

"Mother do you have amnesia?"

"No, I have never seen you in my life.

"Do I not exist in the present?" Scarlett said nervously.

"No, I only have one daughter, and she hasn't been born yet…"

"Let me guess…Rain? Asked Scarlett a bit annoyed.

Logan felt dizzy; she was trying to figure how a second daughter was possible Rain said she didn't have a sister. She began to think "Could she be from a different future?"

Rain walked into the front room to check on her mother.  
She saw her mother not feeling well.

"Mother, what's wrong! Rain exclaimed.

"Rain… This girl is…"

"Mother, who is she!" Rain protested.

"She is…she is your sister…"

Rain looked at Scarlett with anger in her eyes. She walked over to the Scarlett and grabbed her.

"What did you do to my mother?!"

"I just told her who I was, and what she was to me. Jeez Rain you're getting worked up."

Rained let Scarlett go, and looked at her still angry.

"How do you know who I am!

"I'm your younger sister…Do you have amnesia as well?

"I don't have a sister, I have brothers, I don't know what future you're from, but where I came from…you don't exist!"

Logan snapped out of her senses, and walked over, she grabbed each girl.

"Please…stop arguing…." Logan pleaded

"Mom, this is that girl's fault!" Rain protested

"Mother this is Rain's fault!"

"Stop it…please try to get along until Allen gets home, I don't know how I'll be able to explain this to him…"

Logan got up, and went upstairs to her bedroom, and shut the door. She slowly walked to the bed, and looked out the window. Her mind was clouded, and she needed time to explain this to Allen. She wasn't sure how she was going to explain a daughter she didn't know about from an alternate future. She lied down, and wished she could wake up from the nightmare that was this night.


	2. Chapter 2

She gazed at the window looking at the moon. Trying to calm herself. She was trying to comprehend the idea of Scarlett in her mind. A knock came on the bedroom door, it was Rain, and she knocked again.

"Mom…Please come out, I'm worried about you."

There was no reply from Logan. She was still deep in thought.

"Please mom! I'm worried about your health, you haven't eaten anything all night, and you're still weak from earlier. Do you want dad to see you like this, He would be worried about you!"

Logan slowly got out of bed; her shoulder length hair was messy. Her grey eyes were dull, and her facial expression was that of confusion and sadness. She slowly waked to the door, and opened it. She looked at Rain.

"Rain, I'm sorry…"  
"I…will try to get along with her…" Rain said not liking the idea.

She looked at Rain with the same look.

"I don't know which future is the true future…'

Rain hugged her mother gently. Logan stood there almost crying. The silence in the air was thick.

Rains took her mother's hand, and carefully lead her downstairs. They walked into the kitchen where Scarlett was. Scarlett was sitting at the table looking at a broken tome.

"Scarlett…?"

"I'm sorry mother…I shouldn't of came back to the past just yet." She said in a sorrowful tone

"Yet…?" Replied Logan in a sad voice.

"I escaped to get away from my life there…"

"Scarlett, are mom, and dad well in your future? Rain asked

"I wouldn't call it well, but they are both alive."

Logan looked at Scarlett with a deep sadness.

"What happened in your future Scarlett?"

"In my future, Aunt Alcheme lived the life of a queen, and you choose to not accept any help from her and her husband because you said it wouldn't be right. Dad did his the best to support us all. Rain helped him with hunting, and I did the gardening, and gathering work, and our brother worked to help the family."

"I don't want that future, but it is true, I can't accept her help, I would be mooching off her." Logan said in an almost trembling voice.

"It sickens me when I think about it; Uncle should have respected your wishes, and lived normally!" Said Scarlett angrily.

"Scarlett, you don't have the right to judge…," said Logan walking to the table.

"Mother don't you care!"

"I do care, but there is nothing I can do, but learn to live with it. I ruined her first relationship, and I regret that, but I have to live with the consequences of my actions."

The air was thick in the kitchen, and Rain and Scarlett were silent.

"Mom, do you regret marrying dad?" Rain asked nervously

"No, I don't."

"Do you wish he was rich?"

"No, I also don't wish he was royalty." She sighed  
"Why did you marry him in the first place, because he was poor and not of royalty?" Asked Scarlett

Logan looked at her daughters, and sighed again.

"I married him because he was able to show me that archers aren't all vicious murderers towards the rider/fliers. Your father also helped me enjoy what I couldn't back in my village, I wasn't allowed to have fun, I wasn't allowed to be silly. I wanted to someone who could show me happiness, and help me get out of the maze."

"Maze?" Both girls asked curiously.

"Before I married, I thought of my life as a maze, and I was looking for a way to a happy path. When I married that maze turned into paths. Marriage equaled a million paths for me to choose from. When I learned Alcheme was my sister I was left with a hundred thousand paths to choose from. Now that I'm having a child, I'm at the ten thousand paths. When I am able to have Scarlett I will be at the thousand paths."

"We are paths to you?" Asked Rain

"No, you're my children; I'm trying to the find the correct path to follow for a bright future. Rain's future is the opposite of what I want for you both. Scarlet tell me do you secretly wish to be one of Alcheme's children?

Scarlett looked at her mother with a look of sadness.

'Being royalty would be the worst future imaginable…Having to take on responsibilities of your parents, having to learn a billion laws, learning how to be a princess, being taught everything that is not needed, and I feel sorry for Alcheme's children, Poor Lyria…Leo I don't pity he needs the wildness taken out of him. Mother, if you were queen, and father was king, I would hate it. I would worry that something would happen, like a war, or corruption, or both of you being murdered. I already worry about your mental health in the future. You seem happy, but there is always sadness to it."

Logan got up, and hugged Scarlett gently. She waited for Scarlett to calm down.

"You don't have to worry about any of that, I'm not a queen, and your father is not a king, we are far from being nobility. I'm just a normal housewife, and soon to be mother, and Allen is just a hunter"

Rain looked at her mother, and was feeling a bit jealous of her sister.

"Scarlett, you would have fit in better with my future, in my future Alcheme married a normal man, and her children were just like us. She was happy, her children were happy. Mom was smiling, and laughing, she didn't worry about her past getting in the way, and felt close to her sister, like nothing could separate them…everything was peaceful until she, and dad were taken away from the rest of the family."

Logan looked at Rain, and then back at Scarlett. She sighed, and hugged them both.

"It seems like I traveled the wrong paths."

Rained walked to the stove, and checked on supper, it had gotten cold, and she had to reheat it. Logan's stomach began to growl, and her face turned red.

"Let's try to eat supper, and then head straight to bed." Replied Logan embarrassed

"Mom, I know I'm too old, but I can I sleep in your room?" Rain asked curiously.

"Me too…" Scarlett asked nervously.

"I don't think there is enough room for all three of us." Logan replied sighing

Scarlett and Rain got up, and served their mother supper, and some tea.

"You didn't need…"

"Think of it as sorry for being a horrible daughter." Replied both girls."

The girls brought over their bowls, and teacups, and Rain went back to dump the rest of the soup into a big bowl, placing it in the middle of the table for all three of them.

"Rain, you have your father's talent for cooking."

"Well, I did spend some time with him. I would like if you would teach me how to cook the way you cook."

"I will teach you as soon as I can. I'll have to do before month seven, I'll probably be bedridden."

All three of them remained quiet, and ate their supper. Logan got another bowl of soup. She got up, and grabbed some bread for all three of them.

"I know it isn't much, you two look hungry."

Both girls took their pieces of bread from their mother, and thanked her.

After an hour all three of them were done eating supper and it was time for bed. Logan walked upstairs, and got dressed for bed. She climbed into bed.

Both girls knocked on their mother's bedroom door. The girls waited for mother to say come in.

"Mom…so can we sleep in your bed?" Rain asked curiously.

Both girls got ready and climbed into bed with their mother. Scarlett was on the right side, and Rain on the left of their mother. The bed was cramped.

"I feel crowded."

"Yeah, Mom, how can you, and dad sleep in such a bed."

"Well, Rain, and Scarlett this bed isn't meant for three.

"Mom! Make Rain sleep on the floor!"

"No Scarlett is taking up the room!"

"Please stop it; you both need to get along…"

The girls remained quiet, and so did their mother. Logan sighed quietly, and tried to fall asleep.

All three of them remained asleep until late morning. It was around 10 when they woke up. Rain was dressed, and waked down to the kitchen to fix breakfast. Scarlett got dressed, and went to the kitchen. The broken tome remained. Logan joined them in the kitchen.

"I've been meaning to ask, whose tome was that, it looked important." Ask Logan curiously.

"This tome belonged to Grandma; I can't believe it got ruined."

"My mom or Allen's mom?" Logan asked Concerned.

"Grandma Cecilia."

"My mom's tome…"

Logan looked at the book, and felt upset that something valuable had been destroyed. This was one of the last things she remembered her mother having.

"I'm sorry…mother." Scarlett said a sad tone.

"I don't have it here, I can't give you my mine….It is probably still in the old village." Replied Logan thinking.

"The old village? The one where you ran away from, and met father the next day."

"Yes, that one."

"I have no wish to return anymore, I already got what I wanted from there."

Scarlett sat still, and remained quiet. Rain continued to cook. She ignored their conversation.  
Rain walked to the table placing a bowl of fruit, and some other chilled food.

"Mom, should I make tea? Asked Rain pulling down a box of tea.

"Yes, my nerves are getting the best of me."

Rain boiled some water, and got down three teacups. She placed the teabag in the kettle, and let it set.

"Mom, have you thought about what you want to say to father?"

"I haven't…" Logan said in a nervous voice.

"You could always blame him." Rain said jokingly.

"I can't blame him for a child I wanted."

"I was joking mom."

"Rain, you shouldn't joke about your sister's existence."

The girls spent the rest of the morning eating breakfast, talking, and doing housework. It was now noon, and they went outside. Logan suggested that they go on a walk, and pick flowers to decorate the house.

The girls walked up the road, and saw many different kinds of flowers blooming. Logan stopped, and stared at the Queens Anne Lace. She knew it was a weed, but it was still a beautiful flower.

"Mom lets go!" Rain protested.

"Come on mother it's just a weed." Scarlett stated

"It is not just some weed, it is a pretty flower." Logan said gently.

"What's so pretty about a weed?" Asked Rain

Logan picked the flower, and showed the girls, the flower was a big cluster of small flowers. Logan explained how each flower was different. She picked a bunch of them, and wove them in a crown. She placed the crown on Rain's head; she picked, and wove another crown for the Scarlett.

"You two look cute." Said Logan giggling.

The girls were shocked that their mother had woven together a bunch of weeds into a crown. Rain pouted at her mother's words, and Scarlett blushed.

'Mom, I think you're going crazy without dad around. "

"I agree with Rain."

"I'm not crazy, besides your father will be home soon." Said Logan with a gentle sadness.

"Mom misses dad." Teased Rain

"Fine…I miss him a little a bit…" Logan admitted with a red face.

"Rain, you shouldn't tease mother like that."

"Someone has to tease her, and he is not here to tease her."

"Allen was right, you are a troublemaker." Logan said still red faced.

They walked back home after a few hours of teasing, laughing, and talking. They stopped by the tree that Logan use to sit under while she was alone. Logan sat down, and so the did the girls, Rain was on her mother's left, and Scarlett on their mother's right.

"Mom the sun's going down, and father isn't back yet." Rain said in a nervous voice.

Logan pulled Rain closer, Rain's head rested against her mother's shoulder.

"He'll be home soon, I can feel it." Logan said gently.

The girls started to fall asleep, and so did their mother. Alcheme came walking down the road she had forgotten to check on her sister, she stopped, and saw Rain and Logan asleep under the tree. She noticed Scarlett, and was curious. She looked at her sister, and then at Scarlett. She saw some resemblance between them.

"At least she has another daughter." Alcheme muttered to herself.

Alcheme walked past them, and checked on Sage. The large Griffon was asleep, just like's its owner. Alcheme slipped an apple in Sage's part of the stable.

She walked back to where Logan was, and noticed Allen riding on horseback towards the house. He noticed Alcheme, and stopped Black; he walked the rest of the way to where Alcheme was.

"Hello Alchy."

"Hello Allen," Replied Alcheme quietly

"Is she asleep?" Asked Allen noticing the quietness to Alcheme's voice.

"Yes, Logan, and Rain are asleep under the tree."

He walked towards the tree, and smiled at the His wife, and then at his daughter. He noticed Scarlett was confused. He walked back towards Alcheme.

"Is that your daughter Alchy?"

"No Allen that would be your daughter. She has some of Logan's features."

"That must be Scarlett, so that's my other daughter."

"You know her name?" Alcheme asked confused.

"Yes that was the name Logan told me about. Scarlett Vespera was the name she picked out."

Alcheme nudged Allen.

"Wow, Allen. You really are a ladies' man. Not only do you have a wife and sister, you also father two daughters who are fighting for attention. Way to go."

"I can't help it," He said a little embarrassed.

Alcheme winked at him, continuing to playfully joke with him. Rain opened her eyes slowly, and saw her father. She got up, and hugged him tightly.

"Dad, you're home, Mom, and I really missed you!"

"I'm sorry; the job was a lot more difficult than I thought."

"I don't care at least you're home, now you can take me hunting some time!"

Logan slowly opened her eyes, and looked at Rain. She saw Allen, and smiled gently.

"Took you long enough, you kept your wife, and two daughters waiting."

He chuckled, and looked at Logan.

"Is that Scarlett?" He asked smiling

"Yes this is our second daughter." Logan said still sleepy.

Scarlett opened her eyes, and looked at her mother, and then at her aunt, and lastly at her father.'

"Finally you're home father, mother was worried about you." Replied Scarlett winking

"Was she?" He replied looking at Logan.

"I…was a little." Logan replied embarrassed.  
"I've told you not to worry."

"Well, I was worried because our second daughter showed up, and I had no clue what I was going to say to you, I wasn't sure on how you would react about her.

"I wouldn't have reacted any differently then I did with Rain."

Logan yawned, and tried to get up. Allen grabbed her hand, and helped her up. The family walked back to the house, and sat the kitchen table. Their supper that night was small, it was just some soup left over from the night before.

Alcheme, Rain, and Scarlett went off to bed. Allen and Logan remained in the kitchen. Logan was holding a teacup in her hands.

"It seems like Scarlett's future was a lot better than Rain's, but it seems like we still have some issues in her future."

"Like what?" Allen asked concerned.

"Well, Scarlett told me that we were struggling financially."

"I doubt that will happen anytime soon." He said looking at Logan.

"You're probably right." Said Logan calmly.

You look tired dear."

"I'm fine, both of our daughters wanted to share a bed with me, and that didn't work out well."

He chuckled "It didn't?

"No it didn't, that bed isn't made for a pregnant woman, and her two teenage daughters."

The two finished their conversation, and headed off to bed. Logan smiled at Allen.

"It is nice having my dream catcher back." Logan said teasingly.

She kissed his cheek, and then laid down. She grabbed his hand and held it.

"Goodnight and pleasant dreams darling."

"Goodnight, and sweets dreams dear."


End file.
